Angel Wings (Re-written)
by SketchyShade
Summary: Humans believe they are truly alone in this world, the only living creatures with high intelligence in the entire solar system. But what if I were to tell you, the aliens they were looking for, were in Earth from the very beginning?
1. It starts with a fall

**Me: WOOP WOOP NEW ANGEL WINGS!**

 **Silence**

 **Me: BACK TO SQUARE ONE IT SEES! :D AHH! THE FEELING OF STARTING SOMETHING NEW AGAIN IS AWESOME! 0w0**

 **I hope you all enjoy the new and improved, Angel Wings!**

 **~Beginning~**

 _Angels are mysterious creatures, the second you hear the word you think all mighty, ethereal beings with beauty that surpasses all other living entities. You'd think they were kind, pure immortals that would never hurt a fly._

 _Unfortunately Angels are not what they seem to be, or at least, not anymore. The angels are horrifying mythicals that demand respect and threaten anyone who isn't a Light Energy Being._

 _This world is of course, sorted into two groups, the Light Energies, and the Dark Energies, complete opposites to each other, every mythical creature is one of these energies, it's biologically impossible not to be._

 _Different sub species of Angels exist, as well as other Mythicals; Sub Species are simply different races of Angels. Guardians, Fallens, Archs, Royals, etc. And they each have different powers and abilities to the other angels, but of course the same species over all._

 _There is one Sub Species however, that completely surpasses all other angels, many believe that they are extinct, but I know better, I know that these angels, the strongest ones in the world, still exist._

 _These angels are called-_

"Terumi! Would you get out of your room already? Dinners prepared!"

Afuro looked up and sighed, he placed a book mark, closed the book gently, and carefully put it back in the shelf. He left his library and returned to the 'real world'.

"I suppose I can finish it tomorrow, coming!"

 **~Oh Hek~**

The team were practising again, as per usual, wanting to be at their best form for the next match. Everyone was in a lively mood, their spirits being higher than ever, they all simply couldn't wait for the FFN to begin. However, the same could not be said for a certain Ace, he was excited; that he couldn't deny, but at the same time he was dreading the moment of the next match. Recently he's been getting more and more reckless with his secret.

A secret? You ask, yes, Axel Blaze had a secret he would take to the grave. But the amount of times he's almost accidentally revealed it would make one doubt his intentions to keep it hidden.

It's not like he was doing it on purpose, but without those two around he felt jumpy and out of place. He realised how much he was relying on those two people ever since they separated so that Axel could go to the FFN. Who are those two people he keeps talking about?

They're his-

"Axel!"

Axel was instantly back in the real world, and only just realised the ball was being flown towards him. He luckily managed to catch it with ease, though unfortunately his footing was a bit off, causing him to stumble a bit with his feet, which of course they all noticed. However since Axel continued playing, they would confront him about it later. It was of course, unusual for the Ace to look imperfect.

The Fire Striker cursed at himself mentally for his little screw up, of course his teammates would notice that and undoubtedly ask him about it. One would just say the truth and say they were distracted, but for Axel, being distracted isn't an option, his usually 100% accuracy would drop horridly, which _of course_ would make the others worry even more.

He realised how close he was getting to the goal, he could either attempt to score and risk missing the goal, or pass it to someone else, which that in itself was not really possible; no one was close to him to make the pass look reasonable. Why wasn't anyone marking him?!

He didn't realise the person running behind him, he didn't realise the slide attack which cause him to fall backwards, he didn't realise how much he was screaming at the pain which shot through his back at the landing, he didn't realise the person he cared so much for was holding him and shouting his name.

He didn't realise he had lost his conscienceness, until he could only see black.

 **~Holy Moly~**

Practise instantly ended at the sheer scream coming from their Ace, all of them shouting his name and running towards him, in blind panic and confusion.

Jude being the closest, and reason for Axel's current pain, held him, trying to figure out what was happening. They were practising, Axel stumbled, which was strange, and now he was unconscious, was he perhaps distracted?

Well quite obviously so, his teammates were just as confused and lost as he was. The managers ran towards them with an ice packet and bandages, they checked for any injuries; but shockingly enough stated their were none.

Which of course caused even more panic for them all. Jude ignored this, picked Axel up and walked inside the building. Not knowing what to do, they all followed him. Whilst carrying him, Jude sighed.

'You're still as light as ever…'

 **~._.~**

Axel groaned, squinting his eyes and slowly but surely, opening them. And of course noticed all the stares he was receiving from ALL of his teammates.

"What are you all doing here?"

Play it cool, just stay calm.

"You collapsed during practise after, one, being distracted, and two, screaming after falling, which funnily enough, the girls didn't find any injuries on you."

Oh Jude, ever so down to the point Jude, can you please just not?

"It's nothi-"

"Don't give me that crap."

…

It got silent, Axel narrowed his eyes. Not liking the tone of voice Jude was using towards him. Not one bit.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Axel, you've been really weird recently, tell me why, _now_."

The rest of the team decided to leave this to the two friends, and left the room, some more reluctant than others. But eventually it was just Jude and Axel alone, the silence was tense and the atmosphere even more so.

The blonde growled, refusing to look at Jude in the eyes. In which case, Jude sighed, taking off his goggles and sitting on the bed next to Axel; he wrapped his hand around the younger boy's shoulders, and whispered.

"I've just been really worried for you, you've been more quiet than usual, and hardly talk with me anymore." Axel stayed silent, he had been expecting this, no matter how hard he tries, Jude has known him for far too long to not realise anything even the slightest bit different.

Jude engulfed Axel in a hug, the two staying in that position for a while. Contrary to everyone's belief, the two were not best friends. Axel smiled, and looked up at Jude.

They were lovers.

 **~Drop the mic~**

They stayed in that position for a fairly long time, in fact so long that Jude didn't realise Axel had dozed off once more; staring at his delicate face features, he kissed the blonde's temple, and gently lay him down.

He was quite puzzled, but he couldn't for the life of him stay angry at Axel, he was much too sensitive to any harsh treatment. Which the rest of the team had yet to realise how much of their 'playful banter' actually wounded the younger male. He grit his teeth then turned away.

It was Axel's personal request to not let anyone on the team know about his sensitivity, he did not want to be seen as weak or vulnerable. The mere idea of his team babying him or treating him like… Like a FLOWER was enough to put him in a bad mood.

Jude placed his goggles securely and finally left the room. As he was walking to the living room where the rest of the team was undoubtedly waiting eagerly, he went back to the event that transpired during practise. It just _annoyed_ him how he didn't know _why_ Axel was in such obvious pain. The blonde would certainly not fake it, that was out of the question. But he seemed to know what the cause of his pain was.

He groaned and rubbed his temple, the constant confusion and increasing frustration was giving him a horrible headache. Which would definitely get worse once he entered the living room.

Would you look at that? He was right.

"Jude! What happened?!"

He shushed them all and sat down, they all made room for him and Faith went to get an ice pack. Whilst Celia got him a glass of water.

After drinking the water and placing the ice pack against his head, his headache pain quickly dulled down. He then looked at his team and sighed.

"I'm sorry, whilst I couldn't get anything out of Axel, we should definitely keep an eye out for him, don't make it obvious." He stressed the last four words and sighed once more. Today was an unlucky day. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. It _should_ be better… After all…

Without realising he collapsed on Mark from pure exhaustion, and let sleep take control.

'How much worse could it get?'

He had no idea what was in store for him.

 **~Eyyy~**

The man in the black suit growled, he looked at the screen again. Another one gone, another one failed, and another day wasted. If he wanted to get things done he needed to see good results _now_.

He turned and faced all the unconscious victims of his plans. His lips turned upwards; yet they were anything but comforting.

"Tomorrow there better be good results, or I am making sure you don't see the light of day again."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: HEEEEEKKKKKK NEW CHAPTER! BIT SHORT BUT STILLLLLL! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! 0w0 SEE YA LATERS!**


	2. Run and Hide

**Me: YOOOOO EVERYONEEEE! I AM BACK FOR A BIT! HERE'S A CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I THINK I DO? I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE! :DDD**

 **Seriously tho, hope you enjoy it. :3**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

 _Freedom, something that so many Mythicals wish was real. But never will we truly be able to wake up and face such fantasies. Reality was far too cruel for something so pure. Which is why I have decided to face it and change it. I refuse to be a part of it. I do not want to be. Nevertheless, my dreams still are just that, dreams. I will have to work hard to achieve such things, but I am fortunate enough to not be alone, I have others which are willing to help._

 _Two others; strong creatures that they are, I still have my own lifetime desire to fulfil, which is partly why this is taking so long. Another major reason is the fact that I am not exactly close to one of the two. Physically speaking that is, I hope that one day I will be able to see him again._

 _My precious-_

He snapped his head up as the alarm went off, the blond sighed and stared out longingly at the window, watching as the sunlight of dawn was just peering through. He had stayed up the whole night and didn't even realise. Maybe he should take a quick nap…?

He shook the thought away instantly and snorted, looking at the piles of paper work he had to get done, sleeping was simply not an option. He would only do so once he's reached his limit, and he was far from it.

Despite his protests, he couldn't stop a yawn that escaped his mouth. He truly was unbelievably tired, he just wanted to sleep and forget about this entire situation as a whole. But he refused, he would not succumb to such selfish wishes, and continued his work.

'This is for the greater good.' he told himself, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was for comfort or motivation.

 **~WeLp~**

As morning made it's way over the high mountains and never ending seas, Axel Blaze was staring outside his bedroom window. He felt trapped, he wanted to just go outside and forget about everything, to relax and be stress free for once. But he couldn't, the idea of someone getting hurt because of his irrationality was something that would continuously haunt his dreams.

He sighed and looked away, truthfully, despite the rest he had gotten, Axel did not feel refreshed. He wanted to curl back into bed, but of course, that wasn't an option. His friends were expecting him to make an appearance. It's just that… He didn't _feel_ like it. Though it never really mattered on what he felt, so he forced himself out of his room after he had gotten ready.

He was fully expecting the stares he received as he entered the dining room, that didn't make it any less discomforting. He slowly sat down as far away as he could from the others, not exactly waiting for breakfast to come to him. Jude had however, gotten up from his spot and walked over to Axel, sitting opposite him and staring blankly into his eyes.

Axel knew Jude long enough to know where those eyes behind the damned goggles were staring. He still looked away, Celia had made herself welcome and placed some eggs and bacon on the table. The blond's nose scrunched at the smell. Normally, he was fine with any type of food, not necessarily having a particular favourite. But now, his stomach was doing flips and he felt as though he would not be able to keep food down, should he attempt to eat it.

Jude narrowed his eyebrows at the ace, everyone felt the tension get thicker in the air, Axel knew that look. It was the Genius' silent way of saying 'You better do it or else'. The threat meant nothing to him, and he'd rather go through another one of Jude's motherly lectures than throwing up all night long. So he did what any mature adult would do in that situation.

He crossed his arms, looked away and pouted.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the childish act, Jude was not so easily swayed, though he did raise a questioning eyebrow at the fire striker. He said nothing, but silently grabbed the knife and fork, leaning across the table and cut up some pieces of the bacon. He lifted it towards Axel's face, whom had gulped at the action. Axel was not one for outward displays of affection, not really. He liked to stay in his comfort zone, and this was _not_ in his comfort zone.

He still refused to speak.

The Playmaker groaned at Axel's stubbornness, if he truly felt like it, Axel could be impossible to win over. When he put his foot down there was literally no way of changing his mind. That is, unless you weren't the amazingly cunning genius playmaker of Inazuma Eleven, Jude Sharp.

"Axel, I'm not joking around, eat it."

They all silently stared between the two friends, wondering if this was some sort of joke, they all knew that Axel would never comply to such demands, especially not in public. The player was much too private to ever allow anyone to see such actions be made.

"I'm not joking either, I refuse."

The blond mentally cursed at his hoarse voice, the screaming from yesterday wasn't something his hardly used voice was able to easily withstand. Jude took notice of this instantly, and asked for Celia if she could make some warm honey milk. He refused to let his eyes off the player, no one else knew how to react. After five minutes of waiting, Celia returned and gave the mug to Jude. Whom stood up and walked to sit next to Axel.

The Ace felt more uncomfortable by the second, the milk was tempting, but he was not in the mood to take anything. However, he silently looked at Jude's goggles, then back at the milk. He furrowed his eyebrows at the inner battle, his throat needed something to refresh it, but his stomach said otherwise. Jude sighed and pushed the mug to Axel's lips, waiting for him to pick it up and drink it.

The scent of the honey soothed Axel quite quickly, so he reluctantly took the mug and slowly sipped on the milk, trying to go as slowly as possible so his tummy could keep up. The warmth eased his stomach as he sighed in relief. But one look at Jude's victory smirk caused his temporarily lifted mood to dampen. He growled at the brunet and looked away from him, still not putting down the milk.

"So now that you've had something to drink, I'm sure you'll want to practise football with us, right?"

As if he had a choice.

 **~Jeebus~**

Football practise didn't have the usual energy, Mark tried his best to get everyone to lighten up, but they were all feeling so tense from the earlier events. They attempted to keep an eye on him, but any time someone tried to a cold, harsh glare was sent right back to them. Jude was just about to lose it with Axel.

The blond grumbled when the ball was kicked to him, he was in such a horrible mood.

'How dare he-'

'Thinks he can just do what he wants-'

'Freaking "Jude Sharp"-'

All these thoughts were jumping around in his mind, he was slowly getting faster and faster, bolting to his own goal before anyone could react, eyeing the opposing goal post, he pulled his leg back and shouted out loud as he kicked the ball forwards.

It all went by too fast to register, but before they knew it, there was a torn, burnt area in the goal's net. Axel was panting hard, the urge to scream was at its highest peak.

… But…

He sighed and breathed, calming down quickly, though the uncomfortable burning sensation in his tummy was still forever there and growing all the more. He walked away from the field and put on his jacket, then continued to walk away from Japan's area.

What they all just experienced had absolutely no words. All this time, where they had almost lost.

Axel Blaze, was holding back.

 **~0-0~**

Axel still wanted to scream, despite his efforts to try and keep his anger down, the rage was building up and he simply wanted for it to stop. He's usually quite good at masking his emotions, but now they were overflowing, he didn't even know how to react. He wanted to do MORE than just scream.

He froze as he felt his eyes getting moist, his face suddenly warming up, lips trembling without him realising. He instantly wiped his eyes furiously, trying to get away from the crowd. He needed a quiet spot, somewhere to keep just help him keep his emotions at bay.

Finding an area full of trees, he decided to go there and hurried off, before he knew it, he was running, running as fast as he possibly could, tears were sliding down his face without him wanting to, his breath grew more and more uneven.

He found himself in a clearing and without wasting a second, he inhaled sharply and screamed. He was screaming for so long his throat had gone raw, dry, his thirst parched and his tears continuing.

It felt so good, to have these emotions slide out, he was full blown crying by this point.

It just wasn't fair! None of them could even remotely compare to the stress he's been feeling, nor the amount of time he's been containing it. He curled himself into a tight ball, his screaming and crying not planning on stopping for anyone.

It just… Wasn't fair… It never was…

Axel slowly began to quiet down, but his sobbing continued, woodland creatures were beginning to appear, they had been scared off previously by the sudden sound. But seeing this human like this, curled up, defenceless, vulnerable. It made them sympathise. The deers, the squirrels, the foxes, all sorts of animals were surrounding him. A tiny squirrel ran into his arms and cuddled into him, as if he already knew him.

The blond didn't quite process the bizarre thing that was occurring before him, he was grateful for the warmth and comfort he was seeking for for so long to be presented to him like this. Perfect timing in his opinion. He sniffed and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a harsh cough from his throat. Great, he was pretty sure he lost his voice now. Isn't that just wonderful?

The animals ignored this and continued to curl and sit around him, it was all too much for Axel. Before he knew it, his eyelids began to drop, feeling heavier and heavier. He began to sleep peacefully, and for the first time in a long time, Axel smiled with content.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: WELP THIS TOOK A WHILE! NOT EVEN THAT LONG! D: Sorry. QwQ'**

 **BUT Seems like things have gotten a little bit out of hand with Inner Axel. :P I WONDER WHY**

 **:v**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter guys! SEE YA!**


End file.
